Buku Gaje
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Buku gaje yang dibeli Zhuo Yi Hang itu kadang manjur (?).. Semua itu bermula dari penjual buku yang menyebalkan (?) / Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**101 Cara Untuk Mendapatkan Si Dia**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters were taken from New Bride with White Hair 2012 and 1 added character**

**Main Pairing: Zhuo Yi Hang – Lian Ni Shang**

**Characters: Zhuo Yi Hang(****卓一航****), Lian Ni Shang(****练霓裳****), Geng Shao Nan(****耿绍南****), Xin Long Zi(****辛龙子****), He E Hua(****何萼华****) and Yun Zhen(****云珍****)**

**Genres: Romance and Comedy**

**Notes: Ini adalah cerita ke-4 Celia… Judul ini entah dapat dari mana, tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Celia… Jadi, dibuatkan cerita aja… :D Characters-nya susah milihnya loh… Yang paling cocok menurut Celia ya pairing ini… Ide 'flashback pertama' itu Celia buat sendiri… Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini ya… Selamat membaca!**

Urutan murid-murid Wu Dang:

Geng Shao Nan 3. He E Hua 5. Beberapa murid lagi

Zhuo Yi Hang 4. Xin Long Zi 6. Yun Zhen (paling kecil)

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Yun Zhen adalah anak asuh Hong Hua Gui Mu yang dulu dan murid Wu Dang yang paling kecil. Yun Zhen juga adalah satu-satunya murid Wu Dang yang pernah masuk langsung ke Jin Yi Wei. Jin Yi Wei diketuai oleh Mu Rong Chong dan adik seperguruannya, Yue Ming Ke. Pada saat itu, Yun Zhen belum masuk ke Wu Dang. Yun Zhen pada saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Wu Dang. Dia kelelahan dan sempat pingsan di jalanan. Dia ditemukan oleh Mu Rong Chong dan ia segera membawa Yun Zhen pulang ke Jin Yi Wei. Mu Rong Chong jatuh cinta pada Yun Zhen saat pandangan pertama… (Celia: Wohoooi)

Mu Rong Chong merawat Yun Zhen sampai kondisinya benar-benar sehat. Saat itu sudah terjadi, Yun Zhen sudah ingin pamit dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Wu Dang. Saat Mu Rong Chong mendengar itu, betapa patah hatinya… (Celia: Galau ni ye… :p) Akhirnya, Mu Rong Chong tetap membiarkan Yun Zhen pergi. Tetapi sebelum dia pergi, Mu Rong Chong pernah mengumumkan bahwa mulai dari hari itu, Yun Zhen bisa bebas keluar masuk Jin Yi Wei dengan status ketua grup naga.

Saat itu, Yun Zhen belum memberitahukan tempat dimana ia akan pergi karena ia pernah dengar dari Hong Hua Gui Mu bahwa ketua Jin Yi Wei adalah musuh bebuyutan suaminya, Jin Du Yi, yang juga menjadi ketua Dong Chang. Yun Zhen pernah diasuh oleh Hong Hua Gui Mu selama ±3 tahun. Lalu, waktu pertama kalinya bermain keluar Dong Chang, Yun Zhen tersesat dan ditemukan oleh Xin Long Zi yang sedang bertugas dengan Geng Shao Nan, Zhuo Yi Hang, dan He E Hua. Ketika tugas mereka sudah selesai, mereka juga harus kembali ke Wu Dang.

Yun Zhen ditinggal sendirian dan bekerja sebagai penjual jasa (memamerkan kungfu) di jalan-jalan. Dia Mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya selama beberapa hari kedepan. Setelah hari-hari berlalu, Yun Zhen berencana untuk pergi ke Wu Dang untuk bertemu Xin Long Zi dan menjadi murid Wu Dang. Yun Zhen masuk Wu Dang, menjadi murid adik seperguruan ketua, Bai Shi, dan menjadi murid paling kecil yang biasa tidak bisa akur dengan Zhuo Yi Hang… Yun Zhen masuk Wu Dang pada umur yang ke-16 tahun.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Tahun 20xx

Ada tiga orang pria dan dua orang wanita sedang jalan-jalan turun gunung Wu Dang. Mereka bernama Zhuo Yi Hang, Geng Shao Nan, Xin Long Zi, He E Hua, dan Yun Zhen. Mereka berlima adalah kakak adik seperguruan. Geng Shao Nan dan Xin Long Zi sudah mempunyai pacar/wanita yang disukai, sedangkan Zhuo Yi Hang masih belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat/masih jomblo.

Sebenarnya, Zhuo Yi Hang sering merasa iri pada kakak seperguruannya, Geng Shao Nan, dan adik seperguruannya, Xin Long Zi. Itu semua hanya karena sampai sekarang Zhuo Yi Hang belum mempunyai pacar… Hubungan Geng Shao Nan dan He E Hua baru berjalan beberapa bulan (sekitar 3 bulan), sedangkan hubungan Xin Long Zi dan Yun Zhen sudah berjalan lama (mungkin sekitar 8 bulan).

Ketika pergi berpencar/sendiri-sendiri (Geng Shao Nan dengan He E Hua sendiri, Xin Long Zi dengan Yun Zhen sendiri, dan Zhuo Yi Hang sendiri), Zhuo Yi Hang melewati sebuah toko buku. Sebelumnya, ia malas membaca buku-buku tersebut, tetapi entah kenapa, saat itu juga, ia ingin masuk untuk melihat-lihat.

Saat memasuki toko buku tersebut, ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Bagi Zhuo Yi Hang, wanita itu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Wanita itu juga sepertinya pesilat karena ia membawa-bawa pedang. Gadis itu bernama Lian Ni Shang (SPOILER). Lalu melewati meja pembayaran, Lian Ni Shang pergi keluar toko dengan tangan kosong (Celia: mungkin buku-buku itu kurang bagus… Wakaka) dan Zhuo Yi Hang terus melihatinya sampai ia keluar pintu.

Melihat Zhuo Yi Hang begitu, penjaga kasir yang sedang nganggur berkata kepadanya, "Tuan, apakah tuan sudah punya pacar? Kenapa Anda terus-menerus melihati wanita itu?" Yi Hang kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu… Dia pun menjawab, "Emmm… Belum pak… Saya masih jomblo." Penjaga kasir dengan senang hati berkata, "Kalau begitu bagus, tuan! Apakah tuan menyukai wanita itu?" Yi Hang nyengir menjawab, "Sepertinya begitu…" (Celia: Hayo! Ngeliatin siapa tu ya? Awas! Nanti Ni Shang marah lho… :D) (Zhuo Yi Hang: Hih! Ikut-ikut ajah! Udah sana, lanjutin ceritanya!)

Penjaga kasir berkata lagi, "Tuan, ini ada buku tentang 101 tips untuk mendapatkan orang yang Anda sukai… Bagaimana kalau Tuan saya tantang? Apa Anda suka tantangan?" Yi Hang menjawabnya, "Buku apa tuh? Aku nggak tertarik sama buku kayak gituan… Suka! Tantangan apa?" Penjaga kasir berkata, "Bagaimana kalau saya tantang Tuan… Tuan pasti bisa mendapatkan pacar dalam 30 hari menggunakan buku ini." Yi Hang tertawa dan berkata, "Ngawur! Mana bisa hanya melihat buku ini lalu 30 hari kemudian mendapatkan pacar… Jangan ngaco ah!"

Penjaga kasir berkata lagi, "Tuan, saya tidak ngaco… Banyak yang sudah membuktikannya lho… Begini saja, saya memberikan harga awal pada Tuan, Tuan hanya perlu membayar setengah harga dari buku ini… Kalau Tuan bisa Mendapatkan pacar dalam 30 hari berkat buku ini, Tuan tidak usah bayar setengahnya… Tapi kalau omongan saya terbukti, Tuan harus mengembalikan setengah harganya dan juga uang tips untuk saya… Yi Hang dengan kepala bingung berkata, "Lah, enak di situ nggak enak di saya dong… Pake uang tips segala… Ngaco!"

Penjaga kasir tertawa lalu berkata, "Berani tidak menghadapi tantangan ini, Tuan?" Yi Hang diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Baiklah… Aku terima tantangan ini… Ini uang awal bukunya…" Zhuo Yi Hang keluar sambil membaca-baca buku yang agak tebal itu… Dia kadang-kadang tertawa-tawa melihat cara-cara yang baginya konyol itu… Tiba-tiba, Zhuo Yi Hang menabrak seseorang!

Karena keasyikan membaca, Yi Hang sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia menabrak Ni Shang! Yi Hang langsung melihatnya tanpa berhenti. Ni Shang berkata, "Hih! Kalo jalan itu liat-liat dong! Baca buku itu jangan sambil jalan! Nabrak orang kan jadinya…" Yi Hang yang masih melihati Ni Shang, tidak mendengarkan perkataannya… Lian Ni Shang berkata lagi, "Hey! Kalo orang ngomong itu didengerin dong! Jangan melongo aja! Ngeliatin apa sih?! Ngeliatin aku ya?! Ngapain liat-liat! Sudah sana! Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

Zhuo Yi Hang itu kesenangan karena bisa bertemu gadis itu… Dia akhirnya senyum-senyum sendiri… (Celia: Hih! Zhuo Yi Hang… Serem deh…) Lian Ni Shang sudah sebal dengan orang itu… Dia yang meninggalkan tempat itu akhirnya…

Zhuo Yi Hang langsung tidak bersemangat… Dia mencari tempat duduk dan beristirahat sebentar… Ia melihat-lihat buku itu… Ternyata, pas di tips ke-12, dia kaget melihat isi tips itu… Isinya adalah 'Pura-pura nabrak orang yang kamu sukai tersebut dan nantinya membantu membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh'! Zhuo Yi Hang heran dengan buku konyol itu… Zhuo Yi Hang berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aneh… Kenapa yang terjadi sama dengan buku ini ya? Apa buku ini benar-benar sakti seperti yang dikatakan penjaga kasir itu?"

Yi Hang menggumam sebentar, "Wah, wah, wah… Buku ini sakti juga ya… Apa benar buku ini bisa membuat aku tidak jomblo lagi? Apa benar buku ini bisa membuat wanita tadi suka sama aku? Apa aku masih punya kesempatan lain untuk bertemu dia?"

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini!

Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus tidak?

Ide JUDUL ini tiba-tiba melintas di benakku… Jadi ya… Ku buat cerita saja! Hehehe

Tolong _review_-nya ya!

Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**101 Cara Untuk Mendapatkan Si Dia**

**Chapter 2**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters were taken from New Bride with White Hair 2012 and 1 added character**

**Main Pairing: Zhuo Yi Hang – Lian Ni Shang**

**Characters: Zhuo Yi Hang(****卓一航****), Lian Ni Shang(****练霓裳****), Geng Shao Nan(****耿绍南****), Xin Long Zi(****辛龙子****), He E Hua(****何萼华****) and Yun Zhen(****云珍****)**

**Genres: Romance and Comedy**

**Notes: Ini adalah chapter 2 dari cerita ini… Maaf ya agak lama karena author terkena penyakit malas ngetik… :D (Writer's block). Ini sudah author lanjutkan… Author sudah punya planning untuk ending cerita ini… Author akan membuat 5 chapters pada cerita ini… (SPOILER :D) Mudah-mudahan para readers tetap suka ya… Selamat membaca!**

Yi Hang tetap menggumam sendiri tidak jelas. Ia manaruh kedua tangannya bersilangan di depan dadanya dan memegang bukunya di tangan kirinya. Dia menggumam tidak jelas sepanjang jalan. Dia berjalan dengan gaya begitu dan gumamannya yang membuat orang lain yang lewat di jalan yang sama merasa bahwa Yi Hang sedikit tidak beres… (Celia: Uek :p)

Akhirnya, Geng Shao Nan dan He E Hua lebih dulu menemukan dia… Geng Shao Nan juga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan adik seperguruannya itu… He E Hua malah merasa bahwa kakak seperguruannya itu sedikit gila… (Celia: Wahahaha! Bukan sedikit lagi… Tapi sudah beneran gila!)

Nan memulai pembicaraan, "Ehg… Hmm… Yi Hang…" Zhuo Yi Hang untuk sementara tidak menanggapinya… Ia masih menggumam tak jelas dengan dirinya sendiri… Lalu He E Hua sebal dengannya… E Hua akhirnya menjambak sedikit rambut Yi Hang (Celia: Kapok :p). Zhuo Yi Hang pertama masih tidak ada reaksi… Tapi He E Hua menarik rambutnya semakin keras sehingga Yi Hang sadar.

Yi Hang berkata, "Ah! Hih, E Hua! Sejak kapan kamu jadi berani untuk menarik-narik rambutku, hah?!" He E Hua hanya tertawa-tawa licik dan segera melihat Shao Nan menandakan bahwa ia minta tolong… Zhuo Yi Hang kalau marah, serem… Geng Shao Nan bisa mengerti arti tatapan E Hua… Dia segera membantu E Hua…

Shao Nan berkata, "Yi Hang… Aku yang memanggilmu duluan… Tapi kau tak menjawab dan malah berbicara sendiri sepanjang jalan… Aku hampir mengira bahwa kau tidak beres… (Celia: Hahaha! Memang…) He E Hua membantu Shao Nan, " Iya… Kau kenapa jalan sambil ngomong sendiri sih? Kayak orang gila tau…" He E Hua memang senang meledeki Zhuo Yi Hang, tapi disaat tertentu saja… Zhuo Yi Hang menjawab mereka berdua, "Hih… Mau tau aja sih…"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menuju pulang ke penginapan… Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Xin Long Zi dan Yun Zhen… Mereka semua kembali bersama-sama ke penginapan… Zhuo Yi Hang tetap menyembunyikan buku yang barusan dibelinya itu… Dia takut ditertawakan oleh semua saudara seperguruannya, karena dia dikenal sebagai orang yang biasanya tak percaya dengan begituan…

**~Penginapan~**

Di penginapan, semua sudah merasa agak capek karena sudah berjalan-jalan seharian… Semua langsung masuk kamar masing-masing. Zhuo Yi Hang yang sedang bosan pun mulai membuka-buka buku itu kembali dan membaca beberapa tips. Yi Hang kadang-kadang tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri ketika membaca-baca tips-tips konyol itu menurutnya…

**~Sementara itu…~**

Lian Ni Shang juga sedang bosan &amp; melamun sendiri di kamarnya… Dia sedang memikirkan orang yang menurutnya 'kurang waras' itu tadi… Lian Ni Shang sedang bertanya pada diri sendiri, "Hari ini kenapa begitu sial… Bertemu orang yang stress gitu…? Masa diajak ngomong nggak jawab? Huh…"

**~Keesokan harinya**~

Zhuo Yi Hang kembali berjalan-jalan diluar. Dia sedang berkhayal sepanjang jalan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan gadis idamannya dan ia berkata bahwa ia menyukai Yi Hang (Celia: Mimpi kali :p). Kebetulan, Lian Ni Shang juga sedang keluar berjalan-jalan. Mereka berdua berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Pikiran Zhuo Yi Hang sudah melayang kemana-mana, sedangkan Lian Ni Shang juga seberapa tidak fokus, matanya melihat kemana-mana.

Sampai, sesuatu yang tidak diingikan terjadi! Mereka secara tidak sadar tubrukan lagi sampai jatuh! Mereka berdua langsung sadar kembali dan segera berdiri. Lian Ni Shang lagi-lagi memasang muka agak marahnya untuk menatap Yi Hang. Yi Hang lagi-lagi _'freeze'_ (tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata atau ekspresi). Lian Ni Shang meninggalkan Yi Hang sendiri dengan muka masam. Ternyata, plat nama Ni Shang tertinggal &amp; didapatkan oleh Yi Hang. Yi Hang pun diam-diam mengikutinya…

_Mood_ Ni Shang kembali baik ketika ia melihat ada orang yang sedang berjualan 'Sate Labu' (冰糖葫芦/Bing Tang Hu Lu) (Celia: Aku tak mengerti arti sebenarnya apa, tapi di CD yang kubeli tulisannya begitu…) Orang itu berjalan melewati Lian Ni Shang. Ternyata, Ni Shang paling suka makan camilan itu… (Celia: Sebenernya bukan camilan sih… Snack… Tapi ditulis aja camilan :D #gubrak) Zhuo Yi Hang juga melihat sepintas orang itu &amp; tatapan Ni Shang yang sepertinya menginginkan itu…

Orang itu sudah lumayan jauh &amp; pandangan Ni Shang sudah kembali ke depan. Dia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit sambil mengingat masa lalunya yang indah karena sebuah 'sate labu' tersebut… Inilah kesempatan Zhuo Yi Hang untuk membuat hubungan mereka yang sebelumnya buruk karenanya, menjadi baik. Yi Hang dengan segera &amp; diam-diam mengejar orang yang berjualan 'sate labu' itu dan membelinya.

Yi Hang berkata pada orang tersebut, "Pak, saya ingin beli dua ya." Orang itu berkata sambil menyiapkan 2 tusuk, "Baiklah… Ini…" Yi Hang berkata, "Terima kasih, ini uangnya." Orang itu menerima uangnya dan langsung pergi untuk melanjutkan jualannya. Yi Hang segera berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Ni Shang. Yi Hang sudah bisa melihat Ni Shang yang sedang melihati bunga di sebuah pohon. Yi Hang memanggil Ni Shang.

Yi Hang memanggil sambil menyodorkan sate labunya, "Ni Shang…" Ni Shang menoleh &amp; kaget melihat Zhuo Yi Hang. Tapi, pandangan Ni Shang sudah teralih oleh sate labu sodoran cowok itu. Ni Shang berkata, "Sate labu! Kamu… Bagaimana kamu tahu aku ingin makan itu?" Yi Hang menjawabnya, "Air liurmu sudah menetes-netes melihat ini…" Ni Shang berkata lagi, "Mana ada?! Ngawur! Kamu mengikutiku ya?" Yi Hang nyengir &amp; berkata, "Hehehe… Iya…"

Ni Shang berkata, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku? O ya, dari mana kamu tahu namaku 'Ni Shang'?" Yi Hang mengeluarkan sesuatu. Yi Hang pun berkata, "Dari plat ini… Tadi sepertinya terjatuh &amp; kuduga ini punyamu, jadi aku ingin mengembalikannya. Ini…" Ni Shang mengambil plat namanya &amp; sate labu yang disodorkan Yi Hang. Ni Shang berkata, "Terima kasih…"

Para readers tahu nggak betapa senangnya Zhuo Yi Hang saat itu? Dia senang banget loh! Zhuo Yi Hang senang banget nerima kata 'terima kasih' dari gadis yang dia suka, dan perbaikan hubungan yang menakjubkan! Hanya sebuah sate labu, pikir Yi Hang, sudah bisa menyelesaikan semua kesebalan Ni Shang terhadapnya! Yi Hang berkata dalam hati, "Hebat! Ajaib! Wow! Tak bisa dipercaya! Yay! Yes! Berhasil!" (Celia: Banyak banget kata-katanya… Lebay deh… X_X) (Yi Hang: Kamu tuh nggak tau rasanya… Kamu kan tidak mengalaminya sendiri… :p)

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sambil memakan sate labu itu… Terkadang, mereka juga mengobrol untuk beberapa saat… Hubungan mereka jadi sangat baik &amp; dekat. Senja hari itu, mereka berdua terbang ke atap untuk melihat matahari terbenam… Mereka mengobrol sepanjang hari. Dipenuhi dengan cerita-cerita dari kedua pihak &amp; kenangan masa lalu.

Yi Hang senang sekali bisa mendengar itu semua dari gadis yang disukainya, begitu pula Ni Shang. Dari saat itu, Lian Ni Shang juga diam-diam menyukai Zhuo Yi Hang. Perkenalan mereka dimulai dengan sangat cepat &amp; dalam waktu yang tidak terduga. Sudah malam, mereka berdua segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ni Shang ke rumahnya dan Yi hang ke penginapannya.

Hati mereka berdua sedang bermekaran bunga pada saat itu (Celia: Lagi senang…) apalagi Zhuo Yi Hang… Dia senang sampai gila… Sampai di penginapannya, ke-empat saudara seperguruannya sedang berada di sebuah meja menunggu Yi Hang pulang. Yi Hang pun kaget melihat muka mereka yang begitu pucat &amp; tak enak dilihat. Yi Hang pun bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Mereka mendapat berita dari ketua Wu Dang / 掌门 (Zhang Men) (Guru Zhuo Yi Hang &amp; Xin Long Zi). Yi Hang kaget mendengar jawaban Geng Shao Nan, kakak seperguruannya. Semua juga tidak terlalu senang dengan berita itu. Perasaan Zhuo Yi Hang yang pertamanya senang-senang, sekarang menjadi pucat pasi &amp; tidak bersemangat. Berita itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka.

Celia: Berita apakah itu? Kenapa mereka begitu tidak bersemangat ketika mendengar berita itu? Mau tau berita itu? Tunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya!

Next on: Chapter 3

Sabar menunggu ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Minta tolong kasih _review_-nya ya!


End file.
